


A Master of Disguise

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: Sherlock and John are on the trail of a master of disguise, except...





	A Master of Disguise

They'd trailed the suspect for months. They'd visited ten countries on three continents. Every time they thought they were getting close another incident would occur halfway around the world. 

They were tired. 

They were frustrated. 

They didn't care. 

They were determined to catch this man. 

A master of disguises, the perpetrator blended in wherever he went. 

Medium height, medium build, medium complexion… 

They should have suspected, when they got the tip. "Suspect's was last seen at the racetrack wearing a hat adorned with red roses, many red roses…." that there was going to some sort of catch. 

Churchill Downs. The Kentucky Derby. 

Everybody was wearing a ridiculous hat. 

Every single person seemed to be trying to outdo the person next to them. More flowers. More feathers. More glitter. More. More. More. 

No matter. They had a perp to locate. 

As they slowly, carefully, methodically picked their way through the throngs they kept their eyes peeled. 

They would find their man. 

They had to. 

The fate of the free world was at stake. At least according to Mycroft. 

A hat with roses, though. It wasn't enough. 

"Are you sure there isn't anything else?" John asked via text. "A scar. A birthmark. Anything?"

"Well…." Three dots indicated more might be forthcoming. 

"Well?!" John texted back. 

"There is, of course, a rather spectacular beard."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Watson's Woes JWP #17. Hats . The hat/man in question. [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159348231@N05/43484098031/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
